Sleeping in the Rain
by WeekendScribe
Summary: After a disagreement with Asuka, Shinji takes a walk out in the rain and stumbles upon Rei Ayanami sitting alone on a park bench.
1. Heaven

**Author's Note:** This probably has to be one of the sweetest fics I have ever written, and I would like to thank someone very special, and close to me, for inspiring me to write this, even though she'll probably never know it. Enjoy, and if you like it enough, leave a review. I would also like to apologize for any formatting errors, I have been having them recently and I'm working on sorting them out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Evangelion, as I've stated in the past, the rights belong to Gainax, and it's affiliates, subsidiary companies, etc. I am making no money for this, so good luck suing me!

* * *

"Rei?"

Shinji Ikari looked up from his wanderings, his breathe clouding the air before him as the chilled night air dived down into his lung with each breath, a shiver gently coursing along his body. His soft hues settling in both surprise and disbelief on a slender, blue haired and red eyed female perched on a bench, her body drenched in the current shower of rain matting Shinji's own hair to his forehead, and leaving a constant stinging in his eyes, causing him to blink repeatedly.

"Ikari-kun?" The female lifted her head up, blinking in turn as she repositioned her body on the bench, seemingly oblivious to the cold and wetness surrounding her, a frail hand lay resting, shivering, on the back of the bench.

"What do you think you are doing out here in the rain?" Shinji quickly covered the distance between them, a few yards at most, quickly pulling off his jacket he wore beneath a larger coat and slid it along her shoulders, Rei seem to ignore the action.

"I am sitting." She stated.

"You should be at home, in the warmth, you'll catch a cold out here." Shinji's voice echoed gently with concern, watching her.

"If what you say is true, then what are you doing out here?" Her question left Shinji slightly taken aback, blinking as he shrugged the question off slightly, shifting under the slight uncomfortableness of those red orbs as they lay claim to him.

"Well, I had an argument with Asuka, and I came out here too... Cool off." He finished. "I didn't think that it was going to ran though." He added, slightly disgruntled.

"Yes, the rain is quite cool." Rei shivered again slightly. "I am cold."

Shifting his position, he reached back with his hands to grasp hers gently, rubbing his thumbs along the back of her knuckles. "You're fingers are ice cold." He looked at her accusingly, pulling her hands with his and softly cupping her palms to his mouth, exhaling once, a warm gust of his breath touching her finger tips before the steam rose from their interlocked fingers and drifted heavenward.

Without realizing what he had done, he felt Rei's fingers twitch slightly, softly brushing across his mouth, her red orbs watching him intensely, a look of bewilderment and wonder capturing her features.

"Ayanami-san!" Shinji cried suddenly, dropping her hands as if his had been burned. "I apologize, I didn't mean-- That is, what I meant---"

Rei quietly listened to him stutter momentarily, her fingers curling into her palms, pressing tightly together before she leaned over and softly rested her body against his, lowering her chin onto his shoulder and bringing her arms up, awkwardly at first, gently clasping Shinji to her.

"Do you find this position uncomfortable?"

Shinji could not only hear, but feel her breath as it murmured past his ear, shaking his head mutely before bringing his own arms up and echoing her actions, holding her from atop his jacket, still draped along her shoulders. He mutely shook his head.

Before registering the act, her body acting somehow of it's own volition Rei found herself slowly burrowing against Shinji, curling her body until she nearly sat on his lap, the warmth of his form radiating against hers, the cold grey clouds staring down at them, forgotten. Her eyes sliding shut.

"Is this acceptable?" Her voice quivered on the night air, tilting her head slightly. She could feel her cheek rubbing gently along his, an unknown sensation dancing across her very soul.

Before she even received an answer to her query, Rei Ayanami, First Child, fell asleep in the cold, in the rain, in utter contentment as she lay curled against Shinji, who in turn had rested his head upon the soft blue locks of the woman residing in his lap, as well as his heart, and fell into his own sleep.

Many people past by in the night, couples, loners, the odds and ends of Tokyo-3, yet as each gazed upon the sleeping couple on the park bench, beneath the shower of rain, wrapped around each other, none had the heart to wake them back up to the harsh realities momentarily nonexistent in the state of bliss the two had achieved from each other.

None, except a single woman who did stop in front of them, smiling softly to herself, a badge bearing the name _Misato Katsuragi_ gleamed from her chest, her presence overshadowing long enough to wedge a small umbrella over the duo, shielding them from the rain before moving silently on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So, I had thought that this was going to be only a one shot, but from the e-mails and comments I received I would like to thank of you for 'pressuring' me into continuing it, I greatly appreciate it, and I hope this chapter shows my thanks better than I am right now.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Evangelion, unfortunately, nor am I making any money, unfortunately again, from this work.

* * *

Shinji Ikari shifted slightly, murmuring gently in his sleep as his arms tightened around the form of a smaller female currently in his arms, before falling still and quiet once more, the effect however, of his slight ministrations woke the girl, blinking, Rei Ayanami sat up slightly, carefully taking stock of the situation as she squinted into the bright light of the morning, the early dawn sun driving away the wet and cold from the night before.

Slowly extricating herself from Shinji, surprising herself with the sudden need to not wake him from his slumber, she sat up and stretched lightly, finding herself feeling more refreshed then she had in some time, tilting her head back and watching Shinji, his face drown down in a perpetual frown in his sleep, his brows knit together as if in argument with himself.

"Shinji-kun."

Rei's voice whispered softly as she reached out and laid a hand on his chest, the movement shocking her as she was unaware that she had even moved at all, so natural the reaction. His body was warm even beneath the shirt he wore, her fingers delicately aware of how oddly firm and soft he felt beneath her touch. Very gently she jostled him.

"Ikari-kun, it is time to wake." Rei added lightly.

"Huh?" The single word came out with a slight slurry of sleepiness, Shinji's eyes slowly opening as a look of confusion crossed his face, his hair mused from the sleeping arrangement the night before. Rei quietly waited for him to compose himself as he seem to take stock of his surroundings, himself, the bench, the sunlight warming him.

And Rei, no longer laying against him, embarrassed he found he missed the feel of her, the way her head tucked so easily into the crook of his neck, or the weight of her arms around his waist, as she had held tightly onto him the night before, on the bench, in the rain.

An umbrella lay some feet away, probably flown from someone hand's in the gale from the night prior, Shinji sat up.

"Good morning, Rei." Shinji yawned once, stretching his arms out above his head, shaking himself slightly.

"I'm sorry, I guess I fell asleep, I meant to take you home last night.." He blurted out suddenly, his normal persona kicking in as the normal amount of his everyday surprise and jumpiness, assailed him.

"All is well." Rei replied gently, pushing herself into a standing position and straightening her clothes. "It would be appropriate to retire to our respective homes, I believe today we have a synchronization test that will be administrated from Dr. Akagi."

Shinji nodded slightly, shifting a bit and bringing himself to his feet, his clothes stuck to him, still wet from the day after, he noticed Rei's did as well.

"Here, let me walk you home.." Shinji started, turning toward the blue-haired girl.

"That will be unnecessary." Rei said crisply, gazing at him. "My apartment is not far from here, I will be fine."

Blinking, Shinji could only nod, feeling slightly abandoned yet not knowing why.

"Okay..."

Without another word Rei simply turned on heel and walked away from him, never looking back once as she started her journey home.

Sighing quietly, Shinji turned himself in the opposite direction, and made for his own place of residence, however, a light, happy, warm feeling blossomed gently in his stomach as he marched along the streets, as if a flower had grown in him, reached out toward the light of the sun encompassing his body and relishing in it, leaving a gentle eased feeling throughout his body which he couldn't explain.

As soon as he reached his apartment however, a sudden thought crashing into his brain so hard he was amazed he didn't get a headache from it, one thought, but two simple names. He had been out all night, he not come back at all, what would they think? One of them he had even gotten into quite the spectacular argument with.

_Misato. Asuka_.

His footsteps dragging, he slowly made his way toward the door of the apartment, glad at least that it was now Saturday morning, and he didn't have the other thoughts of school to attend with.

He slid a card into the door that opened with a click and slid silently for his admittance, groaning he stepped over the threshold, and as was expect a sudden screech and flaming red hair was all that he could see in his line of vision as Asuka, wrapped in a towel as she had probably just exited the shower, assailed him.

"How dare you even come back here?! Who do you think you are after all the things you said last night, why I outta--"

The thing she 'outta' do were never found out as Misato calmly walked into the hallway, dressed splendidly in her NERV personnel uniform Shinji was used to seeing her in, and placed a hand over Asuka's irate mouth and calmly smiled at Shinji.

"Good morning." She stated. "I heard, and not from just now, that it seems you and Asuka had a bit of a fight last night, and you left for a walk." She removed her hand from Asuka's face, the girl staying astonishingly silent.

"I'm glad you are okay." Misato smiled, stretching. "Well, I have to leave, you have a synch test today," She shot a pointed looked at Asuka as the words left her mouth. "don't be late."

"Yes ma'am." Asuka cooed, glaring daggers at Shinji before flouncing off to her room, presumably to dress. Misato walked past Shinji and out the door without another word, closing it behind her.

Groaning Shinji retreated into the kitchen were a plate of toast was unceremoniously tossed down in front of him from a fully dressed Asuka who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I figure you'd be back in the morning so I made that for you, you might also want to shower, you stink, not surprising since it rained like all hell last night." Asuka's words seemed to be crammed together in a single breathe before she to decided to take her leave, walking down the hallway and out the door, but not before emphasizing from what she already told him.

"Take a bath! You can't go out like that in public, what would people think?"

Shinji heard the door slid closed.

Picking at his wet clothing, he decided to save the bath until after he ate, finding himself starving as he picked up a piece of toast and took a bite, unsure of if he should have hated returning to the insanity of his life, or revel in it because it was all he knew that contained a contradictory amount of normalcy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So here's chapter three, I would have gotten it up sooner, actually, but some things came up. In response to an e-mail I received, yes, I have decided to post all of my works over at Google Docs, and I will be leaving a link to it on my profile page, and I suggest, that if you like this piece, read some of my others, especially _Sanctuary Within Red Oblivion_. Also, I'll be leaving a link on my profile to view tidbits of upcoming chapters, before I post them here. I am also in great need of a Beta, if interested, send me a message.

* * *

After finishing his toast, which tasted slightly burnt, perhaps a sly payback from Asuka, Shinji showered, washing away the muck, grime, and smell from the rain before dressing himself in clean clothing, and finally tidying up the house absently. Asuka had wantonly thrown pillows here and there, the television set was left on, and a weird stain on the carpet, which smelled oddly like soda had Shinji on his knee's with a small brush pad and several chemicals at his side in a vain attempt to scrub it out.

Pushing himself up off the floor, satisfied with his work, he deposited the brush into the sink, yawned once for good measure, and stared blankly around the house, unsure of what to do.

Unbidden, the image of a blue haired and red eyed female came to mind as he stood in the center of the living room, a rather acute and intense sense of remembrance overtaking him, the soft press of her head on his chest, the way her finger tips had curled on his back, the smell of her hair.. Shinji forcibly pushed back the occurrence into the far recesses of his mind, determined to go about his day without certain thoughts intruding on it, and that day was going to start with a walk.

To clear his mind, at the very least.

Gathering his mind he exited the apartment, making his way down the stairs and onto the busy streets of Tokyo-3, the normal hustle and bustle of a new day greeting him with blaring horns and screeching tires.

_Lovely_, he thought, jostled as several adults brushed past him, seemingly intent as to stepping on him, nearly tripping as he slid to the side to avoid the confrontation. Without realizing it, his feet moving on their own accord, he found himself across the street from a certain park, a certain bench, the umbrella still laying broken on the hard ground several feet from him.

_Rei!_

The sudden thought burst into his mind, he hadn't even checked on her to make sure she had reached home safely, turning his attention around him, he finally settled on a nearby payphone, walking over to it and slipping several quarters into the machine.

The soft sound of ringing greeted his ears, following by a click and then silence.

"This is Rei Ayanami."

Shinji reminded himself after a moment to breathe.

"Rei? This is Shinji."

A moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you made it home safely, I meant to call last night to make sure you were okay but I forgot.." Shinji trailed off lamely, annoyed that he had always felt he had to explain himself to the red eyed girl.

"All is well, I arrived safely. There is no need to worry."

Shinji may have simply imagined it, but for several seconds he thought he heard Rei's voice crack slightly.

"Hey, Rei? Is everything okay?" Shinji tested gently.

"All is well, Ikari-kun, I will see you later today for the synchronization test." Another sharp click greeted him before silence, he hung the phone back onto it's receiver, sighing deeply as he leaned against the telephone box.

Back in her apartment, a slender hand still rested on the phone as Rei Ayanami blinked once, shifting uncomfortably as a finger tip traveled along the length of the phone, surprising herself with the thought of picking it back up and calling Shinji back.

Pulling her hand away she sighed and went back to her bed, curling up under the blankets, shivering once in the dark, dank room. Idly she rolled over, turning her crimson gazed to a pair of glasses sitting on a desk, the lenses cracked. The Commander's glasses.

The normal increment of peace that usually enveloped her whenever her eyes laid on her treasure did not come this time, the feeling of loneliness remaining, as well as a tender ache in the regions of her chest she couldn't describe.

She closed her eyes firmly, bringing her chin up to her knees and lay huddled beneath the covers, a single tear fell from her eyelash and vanished, soaked into the soft down of her pillow beneath her head.

"Ikari-kun..."


	4. Confusion

**Author's Note:** Yay, chapter four, here you go, and as for some of the e-mails I have received over the past few days, I would like to thank everyone who's been reading/following this story, and no, I have no idea where I am going to go with this, and as such I would it if anyone has any suggestions, or anything of that nature they would like to contribute. I have plenty of ideas, however, I'd like to hear from other people. It would also be a great help to me in this story, as most of my ideas are only half-baked.

* * *

"Yes, that's right, it's been canceled, something else came up. You can do whatever you like."

Misato Katsuragi's voice crackled through the speaker and into Shinji's ear as he hung up the payphone he was only moments earlier using to call Rei Ayanami, whom apparently didn't want to speak with him. He would at least have to call her back, and Asuka as well to let them know the synchronization test scheduled for later in the afternoon had been cancelled.

Sighing, he picked up the phone and dialed Rei's apartment again, patiently waiting as the steady ringing echoed in his ear once more.

"Yes?" The voice whispered from across the line.

"Rei? Hi, it's Shinji again, I'm just calling to let you know the synch test has been cancelled, I just called Misato to make sure it was still going on, and she let me know we could all have the day off." Shinji stated gently, his palm grasping the phone unnaturally sweaty.

"I see. Is that all?" Rei replied, her voice sounded different to Shinji somehow.

"Yes, no, I mean.. Uh, Rei?" Shinji asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

Shinji's silence permeated the air between them for several seconds.

"Nothing."

"Very well." Rei stated, hanging up the phone and cutting the sound of her voice from Shinji's ears.

Groaning at himself he dropped the phone onto the receiver and walked away, deciding against calling Asuka, as Misato would probably call her and let her know, anyway. Shinji wasn't quite in the mood to deal with the red headed fireball.

Having reached the conclusion of heading home, he retreated over the streets of Tokyo-3, the bustling even more extensive as the morning started to fade away into the afternoon, people often jostling and bumping into him in the crowds as he tried to navigate his way between the rush of faces and bodies.

Before crossing the sidewalk into his apartments, two sets of shouting voices reached his ears, bright and familiarly annoying.

"Hey, Shinji!"

"Yo, Wussy!"

Shinji turned expectantly as Kensuke Aida and Toji Suzuhara jogged up to him, Kensuke holding his ever present video recorder in his hands and Toji sporting a chocolate ice cream pop in his own.

"Hey, guys." Shinji replied, smiling lightly as Toji gently punched him in the arm in his own rendition of a greeting between two people.

"Nice weekend, huh?" Kensuke asked, watching Shinji absently rub his throbbing bicep where the fist of Toji connected with a solid _thump_.

"Yep." Shinji nodded.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a synch test this weekend?" Toji asked, ignorant of the chocolate ice cream melting and dripping over each of his fingers.

"Yeah, but it was cancelled." Shinji shrugged.

"Where's Asuka?" Kensuke asked, yawning slightly.

"I don't know, probably out doing something?"

Toji's voice nearly cut off his sentence.

"Five bucks says that something is now being destroyed?"

Shinji couldn't help but smile again, just a little.

"Anyway, what do you want to do, then?" Kensuke asked. "Me and Toji were just planning on going down to the beach and poking around a bit, maybe check out the sewers again."

"Oh, well, I was just heading back to the apartment, I wanted to grab some lunch, and then, well, I don't really know." Shinji finished lamely.

"Whatever, come down to the beach if you want some have some _real_ fun." Toji added, smirking as he turned and walked away, but not before giving Shinji's a farewell punch in the arm, directly over the same spot where his greeting punch had met his skin.

"Sure." Shinji grimaced, waving at Kensuke and walking across the street as his light turned green, wincing slightly.

Deciding lunch sounded good after all, Shinji stepped into the apartment and immediately made for the kitchen, filling a glass of water and taking a drink before opening the fridge and fishing around for sandwich ingredients, his fingers closing around the mayonnaise jar before hearing the door open and a shout reached his ears.

"Shinji, you stupid idiot!"

Withdrawing the jar from the fridge Asuka entered the kitchen as he straightened.

Walking over to him she promptly smacked his across the side of his head, causing him to nearly drop the jar.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Shinji winced, setting the mayonnaise on the counter.

"Idiot! Why didn't you tell me the synch test was cancelled?" Asuka snapped hotly. "Misato just called me and told me, but not before telling me to not tell you because she _already_ told you!"

"Because I figured she would tell you, so I didn't think I needed too." Shinji retorted. "How did you know I was going to be home anyway?" He asked, momentarily perplexed.

"Well, duh! You never GO anywhere! You never have any fun and you're always sitting in here doing something stupid!" She shrugged her shoulders, her voice lowering.

"I swear, I don't know how you and Wondergirl are ever going to live your lives if you never do anything! You just float by during the day with absolutely no regard for anything, or any_body_." She sniffed, placing emphasis on the end of her word as she gazed at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I will next time, okay?" Shinji murmured, a vain attempt at hoping to placate Asuka's anger.

"Whatever!" She snapped, grabbing the mayonnaise of the counter. "I'm hungry, I'm going to make myself a sandwich." She stated, pulling a butter knife from the draw. "Why don't you hang out with me today?"

Shinji had a moment to wonder if the cuff Asuka had given him had begun to impair his hearing.

"Huh?"

"Well, yeah, you know? I could show you around, God knows you probably don't know anything about anything, always cooped up in here all the time." Asuka said, grabbing several slices of meat from the fridge and laying them across two slices of white bread, before drowning them in mayonnaise.

"I guess.." Shinji replied, hesitantly, blinking at the amounts of condiments Asuka added to her sandwich.

"Of course, I'm always right." She snorted, picking up her sandwich and taking a bite, her sudden vocalization sending flecks of meat, cheese and mustard flicking at Shinji.

"Wondergirl should come along, too. She _really_ need to know how to live. Just look at what she wears."

The added statement had Shinji wondering once again, if his hearing hadn't somehow indeed become impaired. Why was she inviting Rei? _She doesn't even like Rei_. Shinji thought.

"Okay, let me go ask her if she wants too.." Shinji slowly retreated out of the kitchen and headed toward the dining room, casting several glances back toward Asuka, blinking in confusion.


	5. Uncertainty

**Author's Note:** So, not the most exciting chapter, and I apologize if the story seems to be proceeding quite slowly, but I'm still organizing and thinking over some ideas, and again, any contributions would be greatly appreciated. Simply send me a message or email, and I'll get back to you.

* * *

".. I will."

Rei Ayanami's voice whispered from across the telephone line, causing Shinji to nod stupidly, before realizing what he was doing, and that she couldn't physically see him.

"Oh, okay, we'll meet you at the mall, then."

A soft click cut the conversation short.

Shinji Ikari slowly made his way back into the kitchen, noting that Asuka seemed to have disappeared, before hearing a rather loud, obscene belch from the vicinity of the living room, Shinji sighed, making his way into the doorway.

"Rei says she's coming.." Shinji started out, blinking at the back of her Asuka's head as her only reply to his statement was a slight grunt. _Well, if she doesn't like it, she shouldn't have offered to let us go with her_. He thought irritably, turning on heeling and proceeding to exit the room before he heard a faint rustle, Asuka pushing herself up from the couch.

"Well, okay Shinji, let's get going then."

"Now?" Shinji blurted. "I told Rei it would probably be about half an hour."

Asuka appraised him with a pathetic eye. "Of course, it takes half an hour to _get_ to the mall."

"Oh. Yeah." Shinji's faced flamed.

"I figured we might as well catch the train, it's quicker, and it'll give us a little to be _alone_." Asuka murmured suggestively, walking across the room and sidling up to Shinji, running a finger tip down his cheek. A moment later a sharp slap cut him across the face, along with the hint of giggling.

"As if!" Asuka laughed.

"Hey." Shinji quipped, feeling equal parts humiliated and embarrassed by her actions, mumbling to himself he quietly followed along in her wake, however, matching her steps out of the apartment and into the streets, his cheek still smarting where Asuka had slapped him.

"_Train four now boarding to downtown, please stay behind the yellow line._" The voice rang out over the train station, reverberating off the speakers as the people ushered Shinji and Asuka into a compartment even as they trudged along with the seething mass of people, forcing Asuka and Shinji quite uncomfortably up against it each other as the area quickly filled with bodies.

"Don't even think of _anything_!" Asuka hissed, Shinji's face pressed precariously closed to the region of her chest as the man standing behind him bumped him forward as he stepped back.

The situation, however, lasted roughly ten minutes in which the train pulled into downtown and started unloading, Shinji and Asuka hurriedly breaking apart as Asuka checked herself over.

"I want to make sure none of your stupid rubbed off on me." She sniffed.

"_Train four now departing from downtown, please stay behind the yellow line._"

"Come on." Shinji sighed, walking off of the platform and down the small ramp, waiting patiently for the light as he gazed at the mall directly across the street, the wide glassed windows reflecting off the light of the sun as it set over the mountains, the day seeming to want to come to a close quickly.

"Don't tell me what to do, Idiot." Asuka snapped, marching across the street. Shinji silently ignored her, caught up in his own thoughts, however, a stunned Asuka's exclamation brought him out of his senses.

"How the hell did Wondergirl.." Asuka's sputtering caused Shinji to look up, blinking momentarily out of confusion until his eyes came to rest on the blue-haired girl standing patiently at the mall entrance, her hands clasped tightly in front of her, her red hues seeming to encompass Shinji, her gaze lingering on nothing else.

Perhaps it was his imagination, or he was seeing things due to the distance between them, but Shinji could have sworn her lips had curved, perhaps quirked ever so subtly into the hint of a smile. Perhaps. Or it was simply his wishful thinking.

Leaving Asuka standing on the sidewalk, mumbling incoherently to herself and as to how the red-eyed female had beaten them to the mall.

Shinji made his way toward Rei Ayanami, his body moving apparently of it's own accord.


	6. Hunger

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter is WAY long in coming, and I am sorry? Hopefully this will make up for it. If not, well, I can assure the next chapter will, for those Shinji/Rei fans, anyway. (Hopefully...) Sorry for any mistakes, as well, I am still Beta..less.

* * *

"Ikari-kun." The voice that greeted him whispered softly as he duly marched through the throng of people and up the steps of the mall, stopping just short of Rei, he absently slid his hands into his pockets, his palms slightly wet.

"Hi, Rei." He smiled at her, a nervous flutter in his stomach.

Before he could get another word out a very _un_lady-like grunt permeated the air around them, Asuka, the source of the disgruntled noise, slid up behind Shinji, a large smile plastered on her face as one of her hands absently slipped into the crook of Shinji's arm.

"Look, how cute, Wondergirl showed up after all." The redhead cooed softly, straightening. "You should feel honored that I asked you to come with _us_ shopping." She added coyly, slouching past the First Child with a confused Shinji being yanked behind, Asuka's fingers leaving marks in his forearm as she dragged him behind her.

He quickly reached out and grabbed a hold of Rei's hand, intent on not being left alone with Asuka, the First giving off a soft gasp before nearly tripping over her own feet.

"Now where should we go first? The food court, maybe? Oh! How about that new clothing shop they just put up?" Asuka bubbled, ignoring the two people she had invited along with her as the bright fluorescent lights assailed the trio's eyes. Releasing Shinji's arm without a second thought she ambled over to the great fountain in the center of the plaza, the main hub for the large building and slowly turned in a long, slow circle.

Shinji looked to his left, gazing at Rei before smiling helplessly at her, releasing her hand as he moved to sit down on a small bench, the water splashing around him oddly soothing. Rei's hand, warmed from Shinji's embrace twitch slightly before she walked over and sat stoically by Shinji.

"It won't be as bad as you think." Shinji spoke up after a moment, shifting in his seat toward Rei, while motioning at Asuka.

"She'll forget about us soon enough." He murmured, and true to his own words, Asuka let out a loud shriek which caused several in the surrounding proximity to look up in alarm before Asuka set off at a run, heading toward a single shop with very bright, flashing lights outside, many signs advertising the stores wares out front.

Shinji smiled ruefully at Rei, who blinked back at him.

"So, what would you like to do..?" Shinji started softly, watching Rei intently.

"I am hungry." Rei stated, an absent hand coming to rest on her stomach. She looked over at Shinji with wide red orbs. "I am hungry," she repeated.

Shinji nodded. "All right, the food court it is. But I think that's on the fifth floor." He tilted his head back, gazing up at the glassed dome of the mall, staring at the floors and floors, the bustle of people and their words echoing loudly against the walls.

"The elevator is there." Rei spoke softly, raising a slender hand and pointing, before pushing herself up and walking across the floor.

Shinji followed, slightly saddened as the soothing waters of the fountain in the midst of the mall retreated from his sense, looking forward at the elevator, a great glass box, giving the ability for the occupants inside to view the mall all around them as they rode up through the floors. Shinji always liked riding in them.

He heard the soft press of the button, followed by the _beep_ as Rei watched the elevator slowly drop down and come to a halt, the doors hissing open as the two stepped inside, the doors closing with another hiss before slowly rising as Shinji pressed the little 'five' button, on a panel in front of him.

The sound of music came from the speakers in the elevators roof, and had Shinji not been so close to Rei, his shoulder lightly touching hers, he would not have felt the stark rigid state of her body, or the quiet escape of her breath over the streaming sound. He quickly cast a look to his left, watching Rei, her eyes wide, her arms oddly stiff.

"Rei?" Shinji leaned over slightly, blinking. "Rei, is something wrong?"

The red-haired girl shook her head, clearing her throat. "No, I am fine." Her voice however, seemed strained to even Shinji's ears.

"Are you sure?" The boy prodded gently, the elevator continuing it's slow ascent.

Rei paused a moment, as if she wanted to speak, before looking over and gazing at Shinji, causing him to squirm almost uncomfortably.

"I.."

Shinji waited, however the words that came from her mouth next where the last thing Shinji had ever expected to hear from the smaller female.

"I do not like heights." She murmured softly.

Shinji blinked stupidly.

"Oh." He stated after a moment, casting a quick glance through the glass, the elevator was quite high, despite being only at the third floor, the number flashing on the elevators screen.

Shinji couldn't help but smile slightly at Rei, nearly laughing.

"What?" The girl asked, blinking.

"It's nothing." Shinji smiled again, the next action so fluid and with a complete feeling of neutrality that it took Shinji a moment to realize he had reached over and lightly clasped Rei's hand, tugging her slightly over and closer to his side.

The boy had the sudden notion to leap out of the glass elevator before he felt Rei's hand tighten in his own, her body sidling up even closer then he had brought her to him, her form relaxing slightly as the doors clicked open, bringing the two to a stop on the fifth floor.

Ignoring the discomfiture, Shinji calmly walked out of the glass contraption, Rei at his side as the smells of the food court assaulted his senses, his mouth watering slightly.

"I'm hungry too." He murmured.


	7. You have a little

**Author's Note**: First off, hope you like it, a little Shinji/Rei action, however Asuka makes her appearance next chapter, unfortunately. I'm slowly working on making longer chapters, and a big thanks to Lord Saturn for looking over this for me!

* * *

"Hey, Rei, what would you like?"

Shinji's voice rang out, slightly drowned by all the clattering of foot steps, the duo's own and those around them.

"Anything is acceptable." She replied, tilting her head up slightly, her position cradled at his side, neither of the two drawing apart, despite one's obliviousness to the other's discomfort.

"You don't have any favorites?" Shinji asked, slightly surprised. His palm resting gently against Rei's side slightly sticky with sweat as he shifted his hold on her, swallowing.

"Anything is acceptable." She repeated, pulling away from him slightly and looking out over the vast array of food vendors.

"Well, I'm in the mood for something sweet, I think." Shinji added brightly. "How about cinnamon buns?" He inquired.

"Huh?" Rei blinked, turning her head back to look at him.

"You've never had a cinnamon bun?" Shinji murmured sadly, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

The First shook her head slightly.

"Mm." Shinji tutted, gently taking Rei by the crook of her arm and seating her at a table, his grasp lingering longer than most people would have thought entirely necessary. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Rei nodded demurely.

Shinji quickly retreated to one of the small shops, the title 'Treatster' glowing from neon lights atop the little restaurant. Walking up to the register Shinji smiled slightly, pushing down his apprehension as he held out a hand with a wad of crumpled bills.

"One cinnamon bun, please." He stated solidly, depositing the money on the counter.

The man behind the counter, young looking with dark hair and bright blue eyes smiled at the boy.

"Coming right up." The man said, turning away from Shinji as he grabbed a small white box and eased it into a small oven, turning a knob toward the bottom of the metal base.

The man turned back to Shinji, offering the boy a flashing smile.

"So, hi, my name's Hiwatori. What's yours?"

"Shinji." The boy replied, shifting uncomfortably underneath the man's gaze.

Hiwatori smiled again, stretching against the counter.

"Saw you come in." He pressed, after a moment of silence between the two.

"That your friend, Shinji?" He asked, pointing slightly across the floor at Rei, seated quietly and seemingly staring at nothing in front of her.

"Yes." Shinji replied curtly.

The man's smile seem to grow wider, the bright blue of his eyes annoyingly looking at Shinji, who had the distinct impression, _through_, would have been a good term for the man's gaze.

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem to have it hard, by the look of you, been through a lot, you might say?"

Shinji stood quietly, without answering.

Hiwatori shrugged, reaching behind him toward the oven exactly as a small _ding_ rang through the air and pulled out the small, slightly steaming box.

"I'll tell you what, this is on the house, okay?"

Shinji looked up in surprise. "Huh?"

"As I said, you seem to have it hard, a break probably doesn't come often for you." His eyes slid up to view Rei's still form again. "I know what it's like to just want to relax after a few hard times." He handed Shinji the box, pushing the money back into his other hand.

"Enjoy yourself kid, and don't forget to share it with your friend." And with that the man called Hiwatori turned his back on Shinji, picked up a shrilling whistle and retreated into the back of the shop.

Shinji stood still for a moment, still holding onto the cinnamon bun box before turning slowly and walking back to Rei.

"Got one." Shinji replied, pushing the cinnamon bun vender out of his mind.

"I see." Rei stated, gazing at the box as Shinji set it on the table and opened it, nearly drooling over the mass inside, the bun melted in hot white cream, the sharp smell instantly saturating the small amount of air around them.

"Ladies first." Shinji prompted, pushing the box toward Rei.

The female blinked, before reaching apprehensively with a small, delicate hand into the box and ripping off a small portion, the soft bun dripping slightly as she set it in her mouth and slowly chewed, before swallowing.

Rei smiled as the flavors melted onto her tongue, the warmth of the food spreading inside of her.

"It is good." She stated, looking up at Shinji with soft, crimson eyes, taken aback slightly as he suddenly laughed.

"What?" Rei asked. "I don't understand."

"Uhm, Rei, you have a little..." Shinji pointed a finger at the side of her mouth.

Rei blinked again before reaching up and wiping her mouth, the wrong side of her mouth.

"Here." Shinji stated gently, reaching out with a hand and rubbing his thumb against her cheek, the stray cinnamon coating his finger before he froze, the tip of his finger halting on the side of Rei's lip.

Rei sat frozen, her eyes slightly fluttered, an unknown look spread across her features before Shinji withdrew entirely, his face flaming hot as he sat down across from her hurriedly, pointedly putting the table between them.

"Glad you like it." He nearly shouted, hastily, coughing.

Collecting herself, it seemed to Shinji, Rei turned forward properly and nodded, leaning across the table, her hand still slightly covered in the glistening, sticky substance of the bun and passed her index finger across his nose, leaving a trail as she pulled away, Shinji felt the smear on his face.

"You have a little..." Rei started.

Shinji stared stupidly at Rei before bursting out laughing.

The corners of Rei's mouth twitched slightly, the beginnings of a smile.


	8. Flaming Fury

Asuka blinked and dropped her bags, the contents rolling out onto the floor and clothes crumpling into a heap unnoticed as several people walking nearby moved away with a annoyed glance at the red-headed female.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Who the hell did that little blue haired doll think she was? The scene that met her eyes didn't at first register but now she took full stock of a laughing Shinji, something smeared on his face and the Second Child slowly reclining back in her seat.

_Was she smiling?_

The muscles tightening in her cheek as she clenched her jaw and marched across the shining marble floor and over the small silver dividers with a slight skip. The fury building in her chest only grew as she watched him clean his face with a napkin and open his mouth to say something.

"Shinji!" She all but purred into his ear, planting herself beside him as she noted with pleasure the sudden stony look that encapsulated the Second Child's features. Leaning over and quite ungraciously allowing the bulk of her breasts to press down onto the table, pushing the cleavage up and into his field of vision if the flick of his eyes to the side said anything.

Ignoring the Second Child completely Asuka reached out with a hand and tapped on his cheek with her index finger. "You little _baka_ you never took me out to eat..." She pouted at him.

"Asuka.." He blinks and swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing once. "Rei just said she was hungry, and I was also once I smelled all the food." He craned his neck to keep his eyes above Asuka's neckline as they sought out Rei's in a silent plea for help.

"It was my fault. I was in need of sustenance. Shinji-kun is not deceiving you." Rei confirmed.

Turning away from Shinji and straighting up she tossed her flaming hair in Rei's direction, stray strands whipping her across the face.

"Of course he's not deceiving me. As if he could anyway! And he just said that wonder girl." Asuka finished, sticking her nose up at the seated girl. Eyeing the nearly completely eaten cinnamon bun on the table she reached down and snatched it up, shoving it into her mouth and tilting her body slightly while bumping Shinji with her hip and sucking the cream from her finger tips. "Sure tastes good." She whispered, batting her eyes down at him.

"I don't believe that variety of banter is appropriate for the current situation and location. If it was meant in a sexually suggestive manner." Rei suddenly spoke up. Both Shinji and Asuka staring at her for a moment in surprise.

Before Shinji could even respond Asuka turned a glaring gaze to the female and snapped rudely at her, stepping over to tower above the sitting Rei as her voice grew in volume.

"Is it any of your damn business who I talk to and how I want to talk to them, you doll?"

"Asuka... People are starting to stare..." Shinji admonished quietly as his eyes flicked embarrassedly over the people surrounding them who had indeed turned slightly to listen.

"You're so wrapped up in the Commander's little hand I'm surprise you notice or interact at all. Little miss _perfect_..." She hissed. "And finally what in _Gott's_ name do you even know of sexual anything? I bet you've never even kissed anybody!" Satisfied with her little rant she simply turned on and heel and walked away, back toward her bags still laying on the ground.

"Shinji!" She screeched. "Get over here and pick up my bags, _baka_. Start treating a woman like she should be treated."

His cheeks burning Shinji cast a furtive glance over at Rei, for her part hadn't moved nor made any inclination of anything during Asuka's blow out and simply stood up.

"I think it would be best if we move on now." She stated simply.

Shinji nodded and cleared his throat before rushing over to where Asuka stood and attempting to collect the scattered accessories and clothes littering the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah... Long time no see all my faithful reviewers and readers. It's been quite a while, quite literally and I know this chapter is ridiculously short but I promise now that I have time to start writing again they will get better and I promise the next chapter will hopefully make up for it! So forgive me for the absence and this short chapter, again. But I wanted to get this out to let everybody know I am still alive! Remember: A good reader leaves a good review. :) As always no flaming/bashing but constructive criticism is fine.


	9. Nothing Changes

Several days after the mall trip, Shinji's shoulders and arms still ached from the sheer amount of items purchased by Asuka that he unfortunately had to lug back to Misato's apartment, on his own naturally. And pack away, and the clean up after.

Exiting the school gates with a finger tip idling rubbing against his right temple from the small throbbing headache pulsating against his skull his eyes calmly scanned for lost any signs of telltale blue haired girl who seemed extra morose lately with her usual gaze trained outward of the classroom window. Perhaps he was imagining it, or deluding himself that he would possibly know her so well to pick up something so minuscule in her normally bare mannerisms.

So lost in his own inner ramblings he jumped suddenly as a warm hand slid around his wrist, body jerking and twisting around out of reflex before swallowing once at the female now striding next to him so easily.

"Hi, _baka_." Asuka greeted, tucking a lock of her fiery hair behind her ear and failing to relinquish her grip on his wrist. "Watcha' doing?"

Shinji blinked, taken aback by her absolutely nonabrasive and friendly tone. "Nothing..." He replied lamely, attempting to nonchalantly turn his wrist out of her grasp. The pressure of her fingers however only tightened.

"Okay." She smiled at him lightly, her thumb beginning to lightly trace small circles on his inner arm. She lightly tossed her head back and forth, discreetly noting that they were now well away from the student mass still leaving the school building. "So I was talking to Hikari earlier and I got the scoop on a upcoming dance the class is throwing to alleviate some of the stress of you know, the Angels and junk... Of course you had no idea but I was wondering now that I told you if you'd have any idea of who you might want to take on such an event."

This all seemed to come out in a rush, her face seeming slightly flushed to Shinji's eyes as he stopped, bringing Asuka up short with her iron grip still pressing into his flesh.

"Dance?" He breathed. "I don't really... You know I hate those kind of things." He mumbled quietly, "I'll probably not go at all. And I'm not sure we should be talking about the Angels and everything in public." He finished with a non-committal shrug of his shoulders. "I'm still sore from all the shopping you had me carry back the other day and I was looking for Rei-"

"What the hell are you looking for the _Doll_ for?" Asuka suddenly snapped, cutting off his statement as she whirled around and finally released him, bringing the hand up to point a finger directly into his face. "What does it matter if I am talking about _work_? It's not like anybody else is around to hear us stupid." She charged on, reaching up with her other and delivering a quick box to his ears that left him cringing.

"A man is suppose to help a lady carry her things you big dork, secondly nobody would ever ask that _thing_ anywhere, let alone a dance so she's lucky she got to join us on our trip to the mall." Asuka was breathing heavily now, her eyes glittering hotly as her face flushed again, heat rising from her neck up to her hairline.

Taking a deep breath her demeanor changed once again as she dropped her hand from in front of him and grabbed his wrist, tugging him back along the sidewalk. "We shouldn't even waste our breath talking about her anyway." She quipped lightly, offering him a smile.

"Asuka, she just seemed down lately... More than usual and I wanted to make sure everything was all right with her..." Shinji offered quietly, lifting his free hand to rub his ear as it smarted from her slap.

"Ugh, what did I just say? Do you even listen to anything I talk about?" Asuka rolled her eyes over at him, turning a block and yanking him along as the view of their apartment building came into sight, outlined back against the red rimmed sky, clouds drifting to and fro in the dying sunlight.

Debating on if he should say anything else and deciding against it he quietly followed in her wake until they reached the apartment, popping his shoes off before stepping over the threshold and onto the tiled floor. A note was tacked against the side of the wall as he entered and he quickly tugged it down.

Scribbled hastily and quite messily Shinji had a take a moment before he could properly read Misato's obvious writing.

_Going to be at work late, don't wait up. M._

"Misato is going to be at work late tonight, Asuka," Shinji hollered from the hall at Asuka retreating back while his head throbbed painfully again at the sliding door slamming closed. Sighing to himself and debating on if he should change before grabbing a bite to eat and deciding against it he quickly made his way into the kitchen, running a palm over the counter top as he headed to the fridge to grab sandwich ingredients.

Laying out two slices of bread and grabbing a knife from a strainer he looked up over the top of the bar to see Asuka coming out of the room, her school bag still in her hand as she sat down on the couch, her school clothes replaced with tight, form fitting jean shorts and a loose yellow top.

Without turning around and looking at him she called over her shoulder, "Don't forget to make me something to eat also." She muttered absently grabbing the remote to flick on the television set as the news popped on the screen.

"Sure thing." He replied, having already been in the process of grabbing two extra slices of bread from the box on the counter top. After both preparing and finishing his own sandwich he placed Asuka's on a small plate, moving out of the kitchen and rounding on the couch in the living room to offer to her while she snatched it quickly from his hands without a word.

"_Guess I'll go shower then..._" He thought to himself, moving around the back of the couch and heading toward the bathroom. However he came up short just outside the door as he heard his name.

"_Shinji_!"

He turned obediently and his eyes widened slightly in surprise to see Asuka standing just at the opening of the hallway schoolbag in hand, his gaze flicked over her face a moment noting the stray bread crumbs stick to her upper lip and a small smear of mustard on her cheek.

"Yeah? I was just gonna shower and then get to cleaning..." He began, before he received a face full of leather and plastic, knocking him balance and ungracefully ending up on his rear on the hallway floor.

"That's for not offering to carry my bag back home! _Baka_, and you are going to the class dance because it's required of every student." She sniffed, turning on heel and throwing a stray flick of her fingers over her shoulders at him.

"Also don't even think about asking me to go with you, I have standards you know."

* * *

**_A/N - _**Long time no see! First off thank you everyone who has been sending me messages regarding how much they like my story and offering tips and ideas. It really, really helps. :) In fact, I'd like to hear more from all of you out there reading this, so **please** drop me a PM and let me know what you like, what you don't, what you'd prefer seeing! All grammatical errors and formatting are my own and my computers fault as I have no Beta. Lastly I know this chapter is short as are my others given the downright awfully long wait you've guys have had to endure and I am sincerely sorry for that.


End file.
